<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shatter my Enemies and Grind them to Dust by Master_of_the_Boot1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689712">Shatter my Enemies and Grind them to Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1'>Master_of_the_Boot1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Claustrophobia, Demons, Murder, Violence, War Crimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the soldiers of Blue Diamond learns the meaning of true violence and true power in a time of civil war</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shatter my Enemies and Grind them to Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/gifts">SusieBeeca</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The character Hawky belongs to Susie Beeca. The character Pix is largely based off of my own head canon for Susie's story and I'm shaping her for my own purposes. </p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/susiebeeca/art/These-Quartz-Bitches-705772942<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/susiebeeca/art/The-Hawky-Tango-828266913<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060132/chapters/27311952</p><p>Here is everything you need to know about her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shatter my Enemies and Grind them to dust</p><p> </p><p>Author’s note: I do not own Hawky, that belongs to Susie Beeca. Check her out</p><p> </p><p>All artwork in this is drawn by Susie Beeca. </p><p> </p><p>This story contains graphic violence and mayhem.</p><p> </p><p>But then again you know me</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Earth, Gem Civil War</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I didn’t like Pix, she was a cunt and we all hated her. She was a perfect Jasper, with those perfect muscles and perfectly formed cock. She thought that her shit didn’t stink and she acted like it. One day I’d show her what was what and then the whole squad would love me for it.</p><p> </p><p>Pix was taking us on a routine patrol. There was a village of humans. Pix liked humans, she liked how they tasted. From out of her gem, Pix pulled out a flame thrower she built herself. Pix liked to build things. She was like a Peridot that way. She could build anything.</p><p> </p><p>She never built anything nice or good. She only built things that helped her torture and kill.</p><p> </p><p>Pix was grinning as she blasted flames into the human village. The human were running and screaming, trying to roll to put out the flames or jump into water. The fire didn’t go out in water and they boiled to death. The big ones, the little ones, the grey ones and the hairy ones. All the kinds of humans smelled the same when they were burning and Pix loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sing for me, little insects,” Pix smiled. She didn’t laugh, she never laughed. I’d never seen a Jasper who never laughed. Until I met Pix. Pix was a perfect Jasper but she didn’t act like it. She never laughed or blinked. I never saw her hug or kiss someone. I never saw her cry.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. She was always smiling. Her smile got a little bigger when she kicked the head off of a tiny human who’d been burned to charcoal. The head rolled around on the ground and I thought it was very funny. So I laughed. Toya and Broo laughed too.</p><p> </p><p>Pix looked at us and her smile got a little smaller. “Did I give you permission to laugh?”</p><p> </p><p>We all stopped laughing. None of us wanted to cross her. Pix was like that. She never got angry until she did. When she got angry people got hurt. She wasn’t afraid to hurt people. Crystal Gems, Loyalist Gems and her own squad. She never was afraid to hurt people.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted that. I wanted to not be afraid. But I was. “No, no we’re not laughing.” I tried to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>While the village burned around us, Pix was on me like flies on shit. Her fist smashed my teeth out and her kick knocked me to the ground. She was so fast. Faster than any of the perfect Jaspers I’d seen. She was good at that. She always got the first hit in a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, I don’t even know what Pix Stands for. Is that her name? Jaspers have nicknames from their friends but Pix never had any friends.</p><p> </p><p>Pix stomped on my box and twisted her boot.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, dear Hawky, stupid Hawky,” she laughs but she’s not actually laughing. “I have such high hopes for you but you keep on showing me how stupid you are? How will you ever lead your own squad? If you don’t stop being stupid I’m going to have to kill you one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Pix,” I beg her as she stomps on my crotch harder, “Please I don’t mean it. I’ll change, I’ll change!”</p><p> </p><p>Pix looks up, at the rest of the squad. “What are you all staring at? Do you have something to say?”</p><p> </p><p>Nobody says a word. The humans have stopped screaming. The smoke and heat got to them.</p><p> </p><p>Pix laughs but she doesn’t find anything funny. “I’m just fooling around. Now let’s march. We have a schedule to keep and this has taken long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>I hate Pix but I love her. I know that deep down she doesn’t feel anything. She doesn’t feel pity, remorse, fear or love. I want to be more like her. I think it would be easier to be like her. She gets all the pussy, she gets all the medals and rewards. The other Jaspers hate her and spit on her and I don’t think she cares.</p><p> </p><p>It must be nice not to care about anything.</p><p> </p><p>We march on. There’s a war to win and I’m going to do to those rebels what Pix did to me; then Pix will see that I’m worthy. Pix will see that I’m smart and that I’m her equal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Days pass. We fight and fight and fight. Word on the grapevine is that we’ll soon get a group Pearl. It’s not really a Pearl. But it’s a gem who gets demoted to the status of Pearl. It’s so much fun. Everything that hurts me, everything that’s not good I can take out on my Pearl.</p><p> </p><p>Pix grabs me by the hair and throws me out of my cubby. She kicks me in the ribs and laughs. One day she’ll respect me.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, may I have your attention!” Pix shouts, like she’s all educated. She’s read up like a Zircon. “We’ve been redirected to Kindergarten Alpha. There is a demonic infestation around toxic taste depot. If the infestation is allowed to go unchecked then the Kindergarten will be put a century behind schedule. We move now.”</p><p> </p><p>I love when she takes charge.</p><p> </p><p>She’s the first one through the Warp pad and she’s the first one into the fight. It’s why we follow her. It’s what I love about her. When our group takes losses there are no tears from here. She never cries and she never stops. She just keeps on killing and killing. She can never stop killing and she never asks to stop.</p><p> </p><p>It’s nice to fight something other than gems. I have no respect for traitors, but I love the raw, shitty hatred of demons. The Imps drool, foam and shit all over the place before they charge at us; attacking with teeth, claws and fireballs. Cyborg zombies turn their plasma guns on us because we’ve interrupted their feeding off of the toxic runoff from the kindergarten.</p><p> </p><p>Pentagrams are carved all over the place and there’s a giant hell testicle growing up from a pile of gem shards. I don’t pity the technicians. They are below me. They are below us. Like the Pearls. Like the demoted Pearls. They are below us and they are nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Pix reached into the heart of the Hell Testicle and ripped it out. Jizz and blood spewed out. The hell testicle screamed and collapsed into splooge.</p><p> </p><p>I liked sinking my hands into the flesh of demons. They burn like fire but I can handle it. I can do fire making. Some of it. When I sink my thumbs into the eyes of an Imp and scramble its brains, the burn feels good.</p><p> </p><p>The fight lasts so long but not long enough. When we’re finished we set fire to the toxic waste dump. Toxic black smoke climbs high into the sky and it’s beautiful. Pix gets the coms working and the clean up crews start to arrive. It’s our time to go.</p><p> </p><p>It’s when Pix tells me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hawk’s Eye Quartz Facet 343 Cut-ABYV,” Her voice is so strong. “After duty and reports are filed in, I order you to come to my villa.”</p><p> </p><p>I do the diamond salute for her. “Yes, mam!” I say as loud as clean as I can. If Pix is inviting me to her Villa, then it must be something big and important. Maybe it’ll be a promotion. Maybe it’ll be a good fuck! Maybe she’ll give me some wine! She takes the wine from the humans she kills, so it should be good. It has to be good if Pix likes it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It’s a broken down old base. Under the dirt and grime, I can make out Gem insignia. I can see the symbol of the Diamond authority. But there’s only a white Diamond there. There’s no pink, blue or yellow anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>My microscope eyes zoom in. It’s definitely gem building blocks.</p><p> </p><p>It’s bad to ask questions. Pix really doesn’t like when we ask too many questions. She gets pretty angry when we talk too much.</p><p> </p><p>I walk up to the door and I’m greeted by a human, but it’s the wrong color.</p><p> </p><p>The pink human bows to me and talks through lips that bleed pink. He looks at me with one bugged out eye and flashes out a rage grin at me. “I am Drusus Publio Quintus. Jasper Facet 666 Cut Y78 has demanded your presence at the dinner table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Pix’s name?” I ask it. “How do you know Pix’s name?” My fists clench and I get ready to destroy this freak of nature.</p><p> </p><p>“She told me so,” the pink human laughs at me. His bug eye twitches. “If you don’t want to feel her fists, you should follow me now.”</p><p> </p><p>I can’t kill the human. I can’t destroy Pix’s property.</p><p> </p><p>Drusus Publio—whatever the fuck leads me down a dark and dusty hall. Fresh red juice drips from cold humans hanging from meat hooks. Pix taught me to love human juice. I love their red juice.</p><p> </p><p>Pix looks so powerful. She’s sitting at a giant table, sitting on a giant chair with a only-White-Diamond-Authority symbol on it. She’s carving into a burned human on a big platter. I can see through the body; it’s charred on the outside and raw on the inside. Pix liked her meat rare.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here, I thought you’d never arrive,” Pix swallows her food and licks the knife. She washes it down with a big mug of red grape wine. “Quintus, leave us and throw out the meat in the foyer. I don’t want it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you command, my lady,” the human bows lower to her than it did to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you like my statues, Hawky?” Pix asks me suddenly, pointing at the giant brass things behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I love them!” I try to be honest but I hope she doesn’t know the difference. “They’re big and brass and pointy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I call them the Bruiser Sisters,” Pix tells me. “I found the two of them on the ninth circle of the Umbral Plain. Did you ever serve on White Diamond’s Thirteenth Crusade into the Unholy Land?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure, I fought there!” I tell her. I’m not really telling her the truth anymore but I hope she won’t notice. “I was there with the best of them at the best of times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar!” Pix slams her fists down on the table and her diner plate rattles. “That was five hundred thousand years ago and you were shat from the loose anus of Kindergarten Canopus-945 just a few thousand years ago!”</p><p> </p><p>She looks angry, I’ve never seen her angry. She’s got bugged out eyes and rage teeth like her weird human slave. She grabs the head of the human she’s eating and rips it off. She starts waving it around, moving the jaws like it’s a fucking puppet.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Were you there for the </em><em>Thirteenth Crusade to Conquer the Unholy Lands?” </em>She’s talking in a high, squeaky voice with the burnt human head as a puppet. It freaks me out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Were you there for the War against the Hordes of Shub-Niggurath? Did you serve during the War of the Coal? Were you there when Yellow Diamond was born? Did you slowly watch as gem quality was cut and Jaspers began to feel? And did you know that camp town ladies do not sing doo-da all the live long day!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Pix throws the skull away and points her knife at me, jumping up from her chair. The giant brass statues seem to watch us with their brass eyes. “Do you know how hard it is knowing that Jaspers feel? That my kind are suddenly capable of love? Even so called perfect Jaspers feel kinship, emotion and empathy? I’m one of the last of the true cut.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she stops and drives the knife into the table. She brushes a hand across my forehead. She wipes away the sweat.</p><p> </p><p>I’m totally not sweating because I’m scared.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what my secret is, Hawky?” Pix asks. She’s back to her old flat voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No, boss,” I tell her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing that I do is illegal. As long as it’s not illegal, I can do anything I want to anybody.” She smiles, “It’s very, very simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s so simple, Boss,” I tell her.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles a little wider. “Good. Now, would you kindly take our guest to the torture chamber?”</p><p> </p><p>The brass statues come to life, breathing fire and howling loud enough to make dust fall from the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Their giant clawed hands grab my arms and I can’t break free.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why it’s useful to have greater demons bound to your will,” Pix says as she takes another bite of human meat. “Quintus, what is her greatest fear?”</p><p> </p><p>“She is claustrophobic, my lady,” the Human grins lecherously from behind a pillar. “Shall I bring you your after dinner tobacco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Quintus, and fetch an audio recorder so that I can record her screams of terror.” Pix says to her servant.</p><p> </p><p>The Bruiser sisters stop through the halls of the Villa. I can’t shake them loose. Their hands are hot. Hotter than I can take. “Bitch, I’ll skull fuck you! And I’ll skull fuck you! And I’ll skullfuck you two!” I shout at both Pix and the giant brassy demons holding me captive.</p><p> </p><p>The Bruiser Sisters drag me down a stairwell lined with gem shards. But that’s not the worst part.</p><p> </p><p>Hands grabbed me, hands without a body. Eyes in half a face blinked at me and mouths with no heads snapped at me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The shards were alive!</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The shards weren’t dead and cold. They were alive and they were screaming in pain, where they had mouths.</p><p> </p><p>The twin demons bellowed at the living shards. They fell back on their pedestals, even if their screams of pain didn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking let go of me!” I begged “Fucking let go! Let go! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>One of the bruiser sisters tossed me into a chamber full of gem cutting equipment. The second of them kicked me in the ribs with her cloven hooves.</p><p> </p><p>Pix followed into the chamber, puffing on a pipe and wearing a smoking jacket. “That’ll do for now. Don’t crack her gem yet. Just throw her into the chamber.”</p><p> </p><p>It happened before I could react.</p><p> </p><p>I slammed into a smell metal box and the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t have room to whip my dick out. I couldn’t even raise my hands.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Diamonds, Oh Stars! Why was this happening?</p><p> </p><p>It was bad and it got worse.</p><p> </p><p>The cell had lights.</p><p> </p><p>Then they went out.</p><p> </p><p>I was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Diamonds, Oh Diamonds, Oh Diamonds! OH DIAMONDS OH DIAMONDS OH DIAMONDS!!!</p><p> </p><p>“Blue Diamond, save me!” I screamed as loud as I could. “I beg you, my diamond!” Hot tears streaked down my face.</p><p> </p><p>I screamed and I screamed.</p><p> </p><p>I screamed for years.</p><p> </p><p>My pain, my terror never got any less.</p><p> </p><p>And for all those years.</p><p> </p><p>All those years.</p><p> </p><p>All that screaming.</p><p> </p><p>All that praying.</p><p> </p><p>All that time.</p><p> </p><p>My Diamond never came for me.</p><p> </p><p>My Diamond was punishing me.</p><p> </p><p>I was unworthy.</p><p> </p><p>I had to prove to Blue Diamond that I was worthy.</p><p> </p><p>I had to atone for my sins.</p><p> </p><p>When I was let out, there was no thought.</p><p> </p><p>Pix got distracted when a fly buzzed around her head .</p><p> </p><p>That’s when my spear went into her.</p><p> </p><p>Pix didn’t scream. Not even when the Spear went out and ripped two kilos of flesh and tendon with it.</p><p> </p><p>I could tell she was in pain.</p><p> </p><p>She just never screamed.</p><p> </p><p>The Bruiser sisters weren’t there. They were outside fighting the Crystal gems with ravenous hate.</p><p> </p><p>I could hear the Bruiser Sisters eat the shards of the gems they killed. Just as I slowly ate Pix’s gem, cracking great big chunks off of the stone set where her left eye would have been.</p><p> </p><p>I think in that moment I understood why Pix ate the humans, as I watched her limbs flicker and her form break apart but be unable to withdraw or poof.</p><p> </p><p>It was fun.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The team lied for me.</p><p> </p><p>Toya, Hack, Proz and Broo.</p><p> </p><p>When the Agate came around, the official story was that the Crystal gems killed Pix before her pet demons went rogue and burned down half of this continent.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I was in such a state of shock” That’s what I told them, “I completely blacked out. I can’t remember a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>I remember setting the nuclear reactor in the Villa to go critical. So there was no evidence against me.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands,” I’ve been getting better at language. Pix was always very smart and clean cut. It helped her get away with things no Jasper would ever dream of doing. “I even knew Pix was dead.”</p><p> </p><p>They go along with it.</p><p> </p><p>We’re all a bunch of fuck ups and misfits.</p><p> </p><p>There’s need for us again.</p><p> </p><p>Only a stupid gem would say we need this war. This war needs us.</p><p> </p><p>It needs gems like me to gather information. It needs gems like me who can make the hard calls and who can rip, cut and mutilate the innocent and the guilty.</p><p> </p><p>I had a vision clear in the torture chamber. Blue Diamond wants me to cause suffering. It’s her way of giving me a reason to exist.</p><p> </p><p>It’s how I pay for my sins. It’s how I pay for all their sins.</p><p> </p><p>And now I got me a pretty little new prisoner Pearl. She’s a former Emerald and she’s blind.</p><p> </p><p>I love raping cripples. My dick’s hard just thinking of making her pay for her sins against the Diamonds.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere, little Pearl, say hello to the Squad,” I smile, just like Pix did.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>